The Zajacik, the Prasa, and the Drak (OCs needed-Check 3rd Chapter)
by Airihana
Summary: Inside Litwak's Arcade, the games are restricted to the arcade. They don't know what happens outside of the arcade. But outside, there are so many more games. Whole other arcades with both new and old games. Not to mention computers, phones, and at home game consoles. And one of those arcade games just happens to be going "Turbo". Rated T to be safe, seeing their will be fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Feeling Rushed

_My name is Akachan. I am from the game, Anima-Changer. And in there, there are the good guys and the bad guys. The good guys include Ryu, Lucias, Clare, and myself. Then there are the bad guys. Buta, Aghan, Pas, and Damu are some of the worst vilians I have seen. We fight constantly, but once the quarter goes in, it turns from simple battles to all out war._  
"You're going down, Akachan!"  
_You see, my game is a fighter. The player chooses a character and then fights with said character against the four baddies. Buta then Aghan then Pas. Damu is the boss, so if the player can get past the first three, they get to fight Damu._  
_One other thing. There is one thing that separates us from the other simple fighter games... We are shapeshifters._  
"Anima! Buta the Boar!"  
_We transform into human-animal hybrids. If you didn't guess it, Buta is the boar. Me? I am the rabbit!_  
"Anima! Akachan the Rabbit!"  
The kid began to randomly press buttons as Akachan was hurdled at Buta. The kid didn't know what she was doing. The game was over quickly.  
"You lose!"  
"Whatever," mumbled the kid. "This game is lame."  
The screen went to the menu.  
"Man, you suck, Akachan," chuckled Buta.  
"Please, it was the gamer. She had no clue what she was doing," said Akachan. "I have beaten you before and I can easily beat you again."  
"Whatever," he said, walking over to the young girl. "By the way, Aghan, Pas, and I are having a party-"  
Akachan started to walk away.  
"Not going to happen, creep!" she called out.  
She walked into a nearby building.  
"Akachan, who won?"  
It was Ryu. Akachan was only 13. Ryu and the others (minus Clare and Pas) were only a few years older than her, but she was still the youngest. She was looked down upon for being the youngest.  
"Buta," she grumbled.  
"The pig won? Wow," laughed Ryu.  
Ryu walked over to the girl.  
"Maybe your code is wack," he suggested, throwing his arm around her.  
Akachan shrugged off his shoulder. "Don't insult me like that," she said.  
She began to walk away. Ryu ran to catch up.  
"So I hear Buta, Aghan, and Pas are throwing a party," he started. "Pas invited Clare, and I heard Buta was going to invite you. So the Pig has a crush on our little Rabbit."  
"He already invited me," she stated. "He tried to ask me after insulting me."  
Ryu chuckled.  
"So, how did you respond?"  
"With a 'No'.  
Ryu continued to stride beside Akachan as they left the building.  
"So you're free tonight?" he asked. "Seeing you're not going to the party, that is."  
They made it to the trolly and got on. Ryu sat right beside Akachan, both unaware there was another person on it.  
"So Sugar Rush is doing there annual race to see who particapates in the game tomorrow and I was wondering..." Ryu's voice trailed off.  
The trolly stopped at Game Central and they climbed off. They began to walk around, followed by the other person who was on the trolly.  
"If you wanted to go with me?" he finally managed.  
Akachan wasn't surprised. Ryu and her have been going out "as friends" for awhile. He had always been awkward about it.  
"Go with me as a date," he added.  
That made Akachan stop. He never asked her on a date before.  
"Um," stuttered Akachan.  
Ryu looked down. "If not, just say so," he said.  
He seemed upset by Akachan's slowness to respond.  
"Sure," she answered.  
Ryu looked up.  
"I'll go with you," she said.  
Ryu smiled. He was so happy he kissed Akachan on the cheek. She blushed. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards Sugar Rush.  
The person who had been following them clenched their fists.  
"So you'll go with Ryu but not me?" he said.  
Buta stared at the couple walking away.  
"I asked you first," he grumbled. "And you called me a creep!"  
He was angery.

* * *

**If you didn't guess it by now, this story will be based off of the storyline for Wreck-It Ralph, but will be set in a totally different arcade. **

**Each time the text goes **_italics_** instead of **regular** one of the characters is talking in first person.** Regular **means that the story is being told in third person.**

**Please review this. I really liked the movie and am trying my hand at writing fanfic for it. So write me a good review that actually ****_reviews_**** my story please, like what you like about it or what needs work. Don't just write rude things.**


	2. Chapter 1-5: Game Changer 1

Name: Akachan

Game: Anima-Changers

Role: Good Guy

Akachan is one of the good players in the game Anima-Changers. There she is known as the Rabbit for her ability to change into a Rabbit-Human hybrid. She is friends with Ryu, Clare, and Lucias.

Akachan sticks to her morals. She believes good is good and bad is bad, simple as that. Thus good guys are good and bad guys are always bad.

You can recognize her by her pink hair that is pulled back in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes that has a green ring around them. She wear a white cap, purple tank top, white pants and white boots.

She is quiet small, being the youngest of the game by a couple of years. She is about 5 foot and weighs 110 lbs. Everyone looms over her, but she can still hold her own in a battle.  
She loves to fight and loves her game.

* * *

**I will try to have these every so often to describe the characters seeing I think it would be chessy to put these descriptions in the story like this.**

**I don't want to give to much away, so I am only trying to give you bits of their personality plus their appearance.**

**Over the story, these "profles" will get more advanced. ****_I hope_****.**


	3. OCs Needed- Form -Only Temporary

**So this is only temporary. I don't consider this a chapter. I only put this up here so you guys would notice it. Once I get enough OCs, I will take this down, hence temporary.**

**Anyways, I was hoping to get some more games so I don't copy the movie.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Game:

Game Description:

Personality:

Relationships:

Allegiance:

Appearance:

History:

Anything else:

* * *

**So if you are confused on anything, just look right below for my explanation. I used Akachan.**

Name: **Akachan (Please come up with a name. Can have a last name, but let it be known that it won't be used that much.)**

Age: **13 (I need a good range of OCs with ages from 12 to 30.)**

Gender: **Female**

Game: **Anima-Changers (Come up with a game. I don't want to use games that already exist seeing that would be boring and unoriginal. You can base the game off of a game that already exists though. Just make it different in some way. Like Anima-Changers is based off of the game Bloody Roar. Just be sure to mention the game your basing it off of if you are doing that. Or you can come up with a game all your own.)**

Game Description:** Fighting game with shape shifting teens. There are four good guys that the player can play as and four baddies the player needs to defeat. The good guys are Ryu, Lucias, Clare, and Akachan. The bad guys are Buta, Aghan, Pas, and Damu. (Try to give a good description.)**

Personality: **Feels the need to do good, Strong willed, Fiery (Sorry, but I don't want to give to much away. But I want you guys to give me a good description so I don't mess them up.)**

Relationships:** In-game: Ryu likes her, Buta likes her, the others are unknown at this point. Out-of-game: Unknown at this point. (Again, don't want to give to much up, but please tell me their relationships with the others in the game and how your character might react around Akachan, Ryu, or Buta. Do they treat bad guys nicely or do they act afraid of them like how people treated Ralph in Game Central?)**

Allegiance: **Good guy (Pretty easy. Are they good, bad, or just existing?)**

Appearance: **You can recognize her by her pink hair that is pulled back in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes that has a green ring around them. She wear a white cap, purple tank top, white pants and white boots. (I copied this from Chapter 1.5. Please give me a description about what they look like. Don't forget to tell me if they have any scars, birthmarks, and tattoos also, plus the history behind them if any. Like how they got the scar. Or why did they get that tattoo?)**

History: **(I don't want to fill this out with Akachan's history because I haven't mentioned it in the story yet. But I want you to give me a description of what kind of history they were programmed with. Like Sgt. Calhoun in the movie. Doesn't have to be tragic though, can be happy. I don't want them all to be sad outcasts.)**

Anything else: **(Did I leave out a category that you need to describe your character? Put the information here!)**

* * *

**Please leave your OC in the reviews for this "chapter" or pm me. Be forewarned, I will not use them in the story right away, but I will ****TRY**** to use all of them through out.**

**So far I would like to thank; lillyabbey22, Yourmyzing, Crisis and PrankK1ng. Your OCs have helped me out and I will continue my story here soon. Yourmyzing, I have seen the movie, so I will have to change your character's history a wee bit, but other than that, thanks. Crisis, thanks for the idea of keeping Q*Bert's game. lillyabbey22, your OC was amazing to see in my inbox. Made my day. And PrankK1ng, you so far have submitted the only male (I don't know what to count Q*Bert as) and that helps widen the routes to go in future chapters.  
**

**Keep pouring in those OCs peeps. I love seeing new ones, keeps me from going insane with my jacked up life.  
**


End file.
